The Syndicate War
The Syndicate War was a long a bloody conflict that engulfed much of the galaxy in a shifty war of corruption and violence. Origins see The Enslavement of Zeltros History As the Syndicate Fleet gathered secretly on Byss, the Galactic Alliance, under the command of Chief of State Pax Loran, geared up for a war. Recently appointed Grand Master Bria Solo ordered Jedi Knights Lora Haun and Tania Low to find the location of the Zann Consortium's base. As reports starting rolling in on the support of the Zann Consortium, the Galactic Alliance feared another Civil War was about to erupt. After two months the Syndicate Fleet, led by the Zann Consortium, attacked Taris and later Mandalore, bringing the Mandalorians into the side of the Galactic Alliance. Though inferior to the might of the Galactic alliance, the Syndicate Fleet excelled at hit and run attacks, as well as attacking planets the Galactic Alliance could not have anticipated. However, in 331 ABY, the Galactic Alliance, thanks to Tania Low and Lora Haun, discovered the location of the Zann Consortium base: Byss. The Zann Consortium leader, Kiran Torlan, once again ordered his troops to abandon their base, and this time took refuge on Nal Hutta. Torlan then sent a large portion of his fleet to attack Coruscant itself, and when the Galactic Alliance scrambled to protect their capital, the rest of the fleet attacked Kashyyyk and decimated the Jedi Temple. Though many Jedi were able to escape the bombardment, the attack crippled the Jedi Order and sent the Galactic Alliance into a panic. Bria Djo, never known for her pacifism, personally led a Jedi assault on Nal Hutta, and though they battered the Zann Consortium's base, they were forced to flee. In 332 ABY, the war took a drastic turn for the worse when Chief of State Pax Loran was discovered to have been a member of the Consortium and had been feeding them information. As the hopes of the people began to dwindle, former Chief of State Klau Li'klen came out of retirement to lead the Galactic Alliance to a strategic victory over the Consortium at Nar Shaddaa, where the Syndicate Fleet lost one of it's only Star Destroyers. Finally, in 333 ABY, the war became something nobody had expected, as fierce as the infamous Clone Wars. More planets rallied to the Consortium as the Consortium blackmailed their leaders. The Jedi were a fighting force, but a battered one since the loss of their temple on Kashyyyk. Towards the end of the war, Bria Djo managed to infiltrate Nal Hutta and capture the leader of the Hutt Clans, Dressa Diori, as well as Kiran Torlin. With the twin blows to the Zann Consortium, the Syndicate Fleet began to fall apart. Black Sun feared destruction and withdrew their support, and the Hapan Fleets began to pick off the ships in the Syndicate Fleet. In the final months of 333 ABY, the Zann Consortium was little more than a ragtag fleet, and nothing of a force to be reckoned with. The Consortium soon surrendered in the war. Aftermath After granting them amnesty and rebuilding the Jedi Temple on Kashyyyk, Klau Li'klen resigned as Chief of State and settled on his beloved world of Caamas. Participants *Pax Loran *Bria Solo *Lora Haun *Tania Low *Kiren Torlan *Klau Li'klen *Dressa Diori See Also *The Enslavement of Zeltros *Crescendo Behind the Scenes